


I'm always with you

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Brotherly Love, Gen, Homeless Castiel, Human Castiel, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: He's tired. Now that he's human he has new needs, sleep being one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around 8×23-9×01-9×02(ish). Hope you like :)

He's tired. Now that he's human he has new needs, sleep being one of them. Cas walks around in whatever city Metatron sent him, searching for a good place to get some shut eye. He doesn't have to walk for long because when he turns the corner, there it is, an abandoned bus station. There are people around, some warming up around a fire, some staying on their own, some in groups. Castiel approaches a man who's sitting on the steps of the station, looking at something in his hands.

«Hello» he says.

The man looks up at him, and in the faint light of the fire few feet away, Cas sees he has dark circles around his eyes and some bruises on his cheek. He can't be older than 60. The man says nothing, just looks at Castiel not showing any interest in him either.

«Can I sleep here tonight? It's late and I'm very tired» Cas asks hopeful.

The man nods slowly and points at the skeleton of a bus. Cas follows his finger and thanks the man, who's back at looking at whatever he has in his hands.

The bus doesn't have tires, some windows are missing and, as Cas sees when he approaches it, without doors. When he steps inside he notices everything is torn apart, or almost, but at least the chairs are the stuffed type. Someone's already snoring in there, so he takes a seat on the opposite side and he's asleep in minutes.

~~~~~~~

Cas finds himself in a forest. It's sunny and he's sitting on the grass, a faint roar of a waterfall can be heard from the distance and, in front of him, a tree. A simple tree.

The former Angel gets up and walks to it, searching for some fresh air since it's pretty hot there, under the sun. He sits down and closes his eyes.

«Really Cassie? Metatron? I thought I raised you better than that»

Cas opens his eyes, looking over at his brother who's sucking a lollipop.

«I just thought I was doing the right thing» he says before looking down at his hands in his lap.

Gabriel sighs. «Damn Cassie, remember what I used to tell you about Metadick?»

«He's a grade A douchebag who thinks highly of himself just because Dad called him The Scribe and we don't trust him» he says, quoting his older brother. «I'm sorry, I thought his intentions were good» he adds, looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel ruffles Cas's hair. «I really did a very good job with you» he smiles, «but you should have known Metadouche is not someone to really trust»

«Yes, I know, and now I'm human» Cas says pinching his nose.

«Hey, remember what I used to do when you were upset?»

«You used to pet my wings, but I don't have wings anymore»

«Mmh I can always pet your hair» Gabriel says with an easy smile.

Cas tilts his head. «Isn't that something lovers do?»

Gabriel rolls his eyes. «Not necessarily» when Cas doesn't move, Gabriel teases, «Why, do you do this with Dean?»

Cas blushes a little at that and Gabriel chuckles. Then he says, «Come here» and guides Cas down, his head laying on his thighs.

Cas moves, so he lays comfortably on the grass, relaxing when Gabriel starts moving his fingers through his wild hair, like he used to do with his wings when he was a kid.

«Stay alert, munchkin, they're looking for you» Gabriel says after few minutes of silence. «Other Angels I mean, not everyone is like me or Balthazar... Or Anael»

«I just wish this never happened...» Cas says, absently pulling at a blade of grass.

«You didn't know»

«I should have»

Gabriel doesn't respond to that, and silence falls again between them.

«I miss you, Gabriel» Cas says after a while. «I wish you were here with me»

«I'm always with you, baby brother»

Cas turns his head a little to look his brother in the eye. «Are you really dead?»

Gabriel's hand in his hair stops, he says nothing, just wiggles his eyebrows smirking.

Cas turns around again. «You would come to me if you weren't dead, right?»

«Of course, Cas» Gabriel answers, starting to move his hand again.

After a while, Gabriel says, «You should wake up, brother, you need to tell Sam and Dean what happened»

«Right» Cas says, but doesn't move.

«I guess I'll see you soon» Gabriel adds, the smile evident on his face, then he snaps his fingers and Cas wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know (hope) Gabriel is not really dead, give me my Trickster back @ spn (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
